percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Universe/Timeline
The purpose of the timeline is so that everybody can know what time period and in which order all the stories take place. Their will be several main categories with general time periods and then smaller and smaller, feel free to add any story. Feel free to add on any dates, just follow the pattern below. Just add the # symbol if your out of space in a year. (#Season: Sample#1) When you put your story down, Make it an Internal Link on it, and put the season that it occurs in and in order, so don't have a fall season after spring in the same year. (Summer: Sample#1) If you know your story or another story takes place at the same time as another, just put a - behind the first one and then put in your story, you don't have to put in the season. (2007 Fall: Sample#1 - Sample#2) Far Future means around 100 years later +. Out of Time means that 1. You either have not decided the time period yet, 2. Your story takes place outside of the realm of time, or 3. Your story doesn't fit in anywhere on the timeline(often occurs in Crossovers but not always). =Creation= # # # # # =Ancient Greece= # # # # # =Ancient Rome= # # # # # =0= 0 0 0 # # # # # 100 100 # # # # # 200 200 # # # # # 300 300 # # # # # 400 400 # # # # # 500 500 500 # # # # # 600 600 # # # # # 700 700 # # # # # 800 800 # # # # # 900 900 # # # # # 1000 1000 1000 # # # # # 1100 1100 # # # # # 1200 1200 # # # # # 1300 1300 # # # # # 1400 1400 # # # # # 1500 1500 1500 # Crashing Faith # # # # 1600 1600 # # # # # 1700 1700 # # # # # 1800 1800 # Freedom Reject (Begins in 1700's, but the most of it takes place in 1800's) # # # # 1900 1900 # # # # # ''1940'' #War In Our Lives by Bard eric and Rebc29 # # # # 2000 2000 2000 # # # # # 2001 # # # # # 2002 # # # # # 2003 # # # # # 2004 # # # # # 2005 # Evangeline - In the Hands of a Killer (by Lenobia) # # # # 2006 #Spring: Hunted # # #Fall: A Place In This World , Losing Touch , My First Capture the Flag , Perfect Day # 2007 #Spring: Tempest of Calm (Written by ~Angel Wings~) #Summer: Oh, For the Love of Coffee! #Summer: The Titan Army: The Shield of Stars #Fall: The Titan Army Book II #Winter: Revege is best served in blood # 2008 #Summer: Wake Up and Smell the Coffee #Summer 2008-Autumn 2009: Dreams of Serenity (Written by ~Angel Wings~) #Summer: The Titan Army Book III #Summer: Not Afraid #Winter: The Titan Army Book IV # # 2009 #Summer: My Last Happy Birthday , Empire State of Mind, After Battle #Summer: The Titan Army Book V #Winter: Under the Mistletoe #Summer: "Revenge is Bittersweer" (although it takes place a tad before then if I have my dates right) #Fall: Son of War (Ends here, starts fall 2005) #Summer: MY MOM ALMOST KILLED ME #Winter: A Change in Ireland ''2010'' #Summer: My Life Series (First Three Stories Only) #Fall: My Life Takes a Repeat #Winter: Dream Once #Fall: The Questers: The First Adventure #Spring: April Fools #Summer: Nolan Swift: My Story Begins #Summer: Give Love a Chance #Winter - Mark Uwriy: Prologue: The Rise of the Emperor 2011 # LEO CLARKSON AND THE ONLY GOD LEFT # TIMMY CLARKSON AND THE DEAD SEA #"The Return" and "Revalation" #Summer: Wish Twice #Summer: Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive #Winter: Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver #Winter: Nolan Swift: The Chains That Bind #Spring: Shock of a Lifetime 2012 #Demetra Collins -Start #Winter: The Protogenoi Saga #Winter: The Yggdrasill Saga #Spring: The Pharaoh Saga # 2013 # # # # # 2014 #Starts 2013 Fall, but ends 2014 Summer: TGoLfaD # # # 2015 # # # # 2016 1.The Quest on Night (Whole Sereis.) =Far Future= #The Demigod Diaries #Daphne's Diary #Falling #The Ministry Meets the 600th Floor by Bard eric # =Out of Time= #Prayers of Hope (time period currently undecided) Written by ~Angel Wings~ #"The Effect" (undicided, possible another reality.) #"The Return" (same as above, but takes place a few years before Effect) # the Alpha (take place after Efect) # # # # # # #